


Tentacle Therapy

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Xenobiology, intercourse, kismesisitude, only terezi and dave can say jegus and gog, sex ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Terezi learn a little about each other.</p><p>(I think this is the best xenobiology I've done yet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacle Therapy

Tentacle. Terezi had a tentacle.

 

Rose wanted to say she expected there to be a tentacle. In truth, she had been hoping the trolls were equipped with human genitalia, only grey. The idea of them actually having tentacle sounded like a joke, something Dave would say: hey rose maybe you should hook up with one of those alien chicks get some tentacle therapy. Try as she might she couldn’t take the idea serious. But here she was, before an alien chick, and that was indeed a tentacle wriggling out of her fly.

 

“That’s certainly...interesting,” Rose tried to say a blasé as possible.

 

“Ha, I know you’re freaking out inside, my little frosted violet,” Terezi said, “You can always back out now if you’re too scared.”

 

“You are talking with a powerful sorceress who consorted with the Horrorterrors. Your little tentacle is nothing compared to their thrashing limbs.”

 

Terezi kept grinning. “You’re still a virgin.”

 

“Yes, I had enough sense not to lose my virginity at 13 with someone I broke up with immediately.”

 

She stopped grinning. “It was complicated. Me and Karkat are back together now.”

 

“Yes, for now. You are a very inconstant. I suspect you might terminate this relationship soon after our consummation.”

 

“If we ever get to that part.”

 

Terezi grabbed Rose’s arm and with her other hand pushed up her skirt.

 

“Let’s see what you got, human,” she said.

 

She frowned as she felt her up.

 

“Huh,” she said with confusion, “I thought you would have something down there.”

 

Rose pulled away. “Seems we are equals in ignorance.”

 

“Then show me what you got!”

 

Rose hiked up her skirt, took off her panties, and threw them at Terezi’s face. Terezi smelled them and gagged.

 

“Who the hell buys mustard-colored undies?” she asked.

 

“I bought them especially for you, my synesthetic friend,” Rose purred. 

 

Terezi threw down the panties and knelt down in front of Rose’s spread legs. Her fingers roughly prodded Rose’s genitals.

 

“OW! Please wait until I’m dead to perform an autopsy on my body.”

 

“I’d rather do a biopsy!” She prodded more. “Why do you have so much junk in your junk and why is it so hairy?”

 

Rose grabbed Terezi’s wrist and proceeded to demonstrate her own genitals.

 

“The hair is called pubic hair, it’s a holdover from our primate ancestry when we were covered head to toe in fur. This pad of fat is called the mons veneris, meaning ‘mound of the love goddess Venus’. This little nub is called a clitoris, it’s very sensitive. These folds are called respectively the labia majora and the labia minora. And here, here is the most important part. This is the vulva. It’s the entrance to the vagina, a canal that leads to the uterus where humans are incubated.”

 

“And these human grubs crawl out of that little hole when they’re hatched.”

 

Rose nodded. “Yes, correct.”

 

Terezi grimaced. “Jegus, your species is tougher than I thought.” She pointed at Rose’s crotch. “So where does the genetic material come out? Here or here?”

 

“Neither. Females store their genetic material, their eggs, deep inside them. It’s the male who ejaculates his genetic material into the female, using what is called a penis, also known as a dick, as you may have heard from the boys.”

 

“Females are used as buckets?!?”

 

“Are you squeamish, Ms. Pyrope?”

 

Terezi huffed. “I just feel sorry for your sad little race. So, if guys and girls have sex by sticking penises in vaginas, how do guys and guys have sex?”

 

“Well, some male homosexuals insert the penis into the anus.”

 

Terezi laughed. “Wow, no wonder John isn’t a homosexual! Karkat had no chance!”

 

“There are other methods, but that’s one of the more popular ways.”

 

“Okay, but more importantly: how do girls and girls do it?”

 

Rose finally started blushing. “Well, there are different ways, depending on what one likes, but one popular way is to stimulate the genitals with the tongue...”

 

Terezi suddenly started licking Rose’s crotch. Rose was so surprised she fell backwards onto the carpet. Terezi howled with laughter. Rose scowled.

 

“You don’t start off so quickly,” Rose scolded, “Have a little patience.”

 

Terezi crawled between Rose’s legs. She kissed Rose fiercely, reopening the cuts she had made earlier on Rose’s lips. Rose chewed Terezi’s lips the best she could with her dull teeth. Terezi’s tongue moved aggressively down her throat.  Rose wished she could return the favor but she dared not put her tongue in that maw. Terezi withdrew and her mouth found its way down to the hickeys she had planted on her black lover’s neck. Rose moaned, half in pleasure and half in anger, as she made a new one. She would have to wear a scarf tomorrow, which was very annoying since it was the middle of the summer. In revenge she grabbed the back of Terezi’s head and pulled at her hair a little.

 

When Terezi was satisfied with her hickeys she moved down to Rose’s blouse and started biting it. She tore the cloth off with her teeth. Rose gasped but she had been expecting such a move during hatesex and wore one of her less-liked tops. Terezi sniffed Rose’s lavender bra and then started licking it. Rose frowned. She did like that brasserie. She reached behind, took off the bra, and threw it before Terezi could slobber over it more. Terezi was drawn to Rose’s rosy nipples. She put one in her mouth and bit it.

 

Rose shrieked, “Don’t do that!”

 

Terezi snorted. “Why not?”

 

Rose grabbed Terezi by the horns. “How about, you do that again, I’ll blast your head off with my wand.”

 

Terezi shook her off. “Fine, fine. Guess Little Miss Dainty doesn’t get hatesex.”

 

She licked the nipples without biting them, moaning more than Rose at the sheer pleasure of the taste.

 

“You’ve got nice breasts for a shut-in nerd,” she said.

 

“Of course, it’s not like they need sunlight to grow.”

 

Terezi sat up and took off her shirt and bra. She then laid on Rose and started kissing her again, their bare breasts rubbing together. Rose had found Terezi’s body to be bit colder than she would like. That was a drawback to making love to a highblooded troll. She couldn’t imagine how ice cold Feferi was. She ignored the throbbing bone bulge.

 

Rose pulled Terezi up and returned the favor on her grey nipples. She put a nipple in her mouth and bit it.

 

“Hey!” Terezi yelled, “How come you get to do that?”

 

“Because my teeth can’t break your troll skin. I can’t imagine it hurt you as much as it hurt me.“

 

“True. Trolls are tough.”

 

Rose bit and licked the nipples on Terezi’s chest. Terezi also had nice breasts, high and firm. Rose pulled at her hair while she put her mark on her black lover’s chest. She loved that she could be much rougher on her kismesis than her kismesis could be with her.

 

She looked down and saw Terezi’s forgotten bone bulge against her stomach. As a lesbian she thought she would never have to deal with poking erections. She was about to give it a reluctant stroke when Terezi took the initiative and pushed her skirt up.

 

“What are you doing?” Rose asked and was embarrassed at how much she sounded like a virginal schoolgirl on a car date.  

 

Terezi sat up on her knees. “Doing lesbian sex, duhh!”

 

She dived between Rose’s legs and Rose bent her knees to give her more access. She started licking with more enthusiasm than skill, randomly going from one part to the other without any rhythm. Rose groaned with frustration and propped her head up a bit.

 

“Must you be so hyperactive and distractible during sex? Orient your tongue to one spot.”

 

Terezi wiped a knuckle along Rose’s slit and held it up proudly. “I can’t be all that bad if you’re making...” She stopped as if she was worried she had gotten her human biology wrong. “...lubrication.”

 

“Continue,” Rose said as if it was a regal command.

 

Terezi did take Rose’s advise and stopped licking randomly. She started concentrating on the clitoris, not banging away on it but using just the right amount of pressure. Rose’s moans still sounded annoyed but now it was with jealousy that her black lover had taken so quickly to cunnilingus. She was disappointed that she would never get the chance to show her skills in quite the same way or even return the favor at all. Her gag reflex was bad enough without any wriggling. She supposed fellatio was beyond trolls with their sharp teeth. Bad news for the boys.

 

Terezi did sometimes slightly scraped her sharp teeth against Rose, perhaps by accident or more likely to show she could hurt her. She didn’t, probably because she knew an injury there would ruin the game. She did sink her nails her nails into Rose’s thighs and drew blood. Rose grit her teeth but didn’t cry out. She already looked like a shirking violet here. She just responded by pushing Terezi’s head into her crotch and raking her nails over her back. (She kept her nails nice and long, even though she knew that wasn’t customary among lesbians, but her feminine vanity got in the way) She didn’t draw blood which was quite disappointing. Terezi moaned a patronizing compliment that seemed to say “you finally got it, human!”

 

Rose stopped grinding Terezi’s face into her crotch and gave her some room. She fell back and tried to enjoy the sensations. Though the cunnilingus was wonderful her orgasm was slow coming. She felt nervous and uneasy. She had never had an orgasm in front of another living being and she was afraid she couldn’t. Also distracting her was the pain from her neck and thighs. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and imagined the ways she could hurt the tough troll. Electricity might work. She rubbed her sore nipples.

 

Now relaxed the pleasure swept suddenly over her and her orgasm came close without her even noting the closeness. Without the typical cresandoing moans and cries she came. Terezi continued licking her very sensitive genitals.

 

Rose whimper, “I spent, I spent, please stop.”

 

Terezi lifted her head up. “That was it? I know girls don’t make genetic material but I thought something would happen.”

 

Rose sat up and looked at Terezi. “I just happen not to be one for carrying on during orgasm,” she said proudly.  

 

“You can’t ever cut loose, can you?”

 

Terezi wiped her face on her arm.

 

“Tastes good?” Rose asked, half proud, half waiting for approval, “I imagine it tastes of rosewater.”

 

Terezi licked her lips. “Actually, it tasted like lemon-lime soda. To be specific, it tasted like Cranberry Sierra Mist.”

 

“Cranberry Sierra Mist,” Rose deadpanned.

 

Terezi got up on her knees and pulled down her pants. “Now it’s time for you to be schoolfed in our junk.”

 

Rose frowned. She had been hoping to avoid this.

 

Terezi continued, “Troll males and females have the same genitals, they technically are the same sex, so consider this a lesson in both. This tentacle here is called a bone bulge. Usually, when it isn’t doing anything, it hides in this crevice, called a nook. As you can see, I’m very happy to see you, but not very much, cause you’ve been selfish.”

 

“You were the one who went for my genitals first. So, the bone bulge retracts? Seems like a better system than leaving it out all the time. That’s must be how Gamzee was able to withstand that blow to his genitals.”

 

“No, he was just a freak. It happened to me once, during FLARPing, and it hurt like hell! Anyway, this skin here is called a seedflap, and these little things on it are called fronds. When the bone bulge isn’t out these things zipper up the nook.”

 

“Like a Venus Flytrap. It’s an Earth flower by the way.”

 

“Yeah, I think we had something like that on Alternia. Don’t remember its proper name but everyone called it a nook flower.” She shuddered. “So if you’re looking for a quick easy erogenous point go here. Deeper inside the body are two sacks called the shame globe, one for hate, one for pity. The chemical composition of the genetic material depends on the emotions felt during sex. If it’s just meaningless sex the genetic material tends to be clearish.”

 

“So the genetic material can be red or black?”

 

Terezi sighed. “No, silly, it’s blood colored! Only Karkat and the boys have red genetic material!”

 

“I wouldn’t know about the boys...”

 

“The genetic material comes out of the bone bulge, of course, and flows into the pail, where it is either thrown away or poured into the incestuous slurry. Now, trolls make this genetic material by tangling their bone bulges together until they are simulated enough to come. Or they can just look at each other while they masturbate but only really boring people do that.

 

“Lecture over, time for my orgasm!” Terezi yelled as a pail fell beside her.

 

Rose looked at Terezi’s genitals, then looked at her own.

 

“I lack the appendage to wrap around yours.”

 

Terezi shrugged. “Well, I guess you can give me a handjob. Or you can cunnilingus me back.”

 

Rose grimaced, and then looked away in thought. “We shall do it the human way. Yes, that would be ideal.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Penetration would be mutually pleasurable for us. I could have an another orgasm. According to Dr. Freud...”

 

“Oh gog not him again.”

 

“According to him clitoral orgasm, like the one I just had, are vastly inferior to the vaginal orgasms produced by penetration.”

 

She didn’t add: and I’ve never had one. She had tried as much as she could with fingers but never managed it. She was too embarrassed to buy a dildo and too wise to make an impromptu one. There was a first time for everything though.

 

Terezi kicked her pants off. “After all that waiting I’m up for any sort of sex.”

 

“I might bleed,” Rose said flirtatiously.  Terezi grinned.

 

She grabbed Rose’s hand and rubbed it against her seedflap. Rose pulled her hand away and started rubbing it herself. The bone bulge soon rose to its full length, or what Rose hoped was its full length. She didn’t think she could take much more. She touched the base and found it to be warm and slightly slimy. She actually found this encouraging. She didn’t want it to be cold and dry.

 

She pulled Terezi into a kiss, clenching her hair tight. “I shall show you how superior human coitus is, my hate.”

 

“Go ahead and prove it.”

 

Rose grabbed Terezi’s wildly wriggling bone bulge tight and guided it to her entrance. But the thing had a mind of its own and pushed itself in. Terezi looked down startled as if she didn’t expect that to happen. Rose on her end was surprised that it didn’t hurt so much. She was worried since she still had a hymen, having not lead a very active life. Terezi stopped looking surprise and pushed herself into Rose. The bone bulge moved inside her until it reached the end. Rose felt it pushing her walls open, stretching her more out.

 

“You’re so thick,” she grunted.  

 

“Your waist is thick,” Terezi weakly shot back.

 

If Rose had a mind by this point she would have figured that thin pliable bone bulges were more prized than thick stiff ones. But at this point she was totally lost in sensation and couldn’t make remarks on xenobiology.

 

On her end Terezi seemed to be over-stimulated. Bone bulges weren’t meant to be enveloped like this. Her burnt eyes were scrunched up and she was sweating like Equius. She couldn’t even thrust.

 

The pain started leaving Rose and she started to really like the push against her g-spot. This was as good as how she had always secretly imagined tentacle sex to feel. Perhaps she could actually have a vaginal orgasm for once!

 

That was all shot when Terezi suddenly came. She giggled almost sadly as her bone bulge retracted, leaving Rose feeling empty in more ways than one. Rose quickly sat up, feeling unwelcome pressure on her sore vagina but not really caring.

 

“What was that?” she said and was embarrassed at how much she sounded like a old lady scolding an incontinent dog.

 

“I came?” She sounded a tad embarrassed.

 

“Among humans that is called ‘premature ejaculation’.”

 

Terezi put a finger in the small teal puddle and sniffed it. “Why doesn’t my color smell cool?”

 

“You didn’t even manage to produce a bucket’s worth.”

 

“We don’t fill an entire pail, the drones have other couples to go to.” She turned her head to the side. “Fuck, I kicked the bucket.”

 

Rose laughed. “Among humans ‘to kick the bucket’ means to die.”

 

Terezi grinned. “You wouldn’t kill me over this, kismesis.”

 

“I hope to find more reasons to kill you.”

 

“I plan to give you more.”

 

They kissed and went to take a shower.

 

The stain in the carpet never did come out. They put a credenza on it.


End file.
